Tricking and treating
by 5UP3RN47UR4L
Summary: Brian is a successful business man and Justin a man of...other kind of business. Who's tricking and who's treating? AU, Justin/Brian. Warning: rough, graphic! Rated!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspirited by a porn flick I saw once. It was a rough SM video with ropes, leashes and all! The thing I love about SM videos (not that I watch them regularly…) is the trust and connection between the attendees. There's strange affection in spanking! **

**But anyways this is an AU QAF fic in which Brian is a successful business man and Justin a man of business. Enjoy!**

**A special thank you to my beta Candice (aka bcandii)! You did a great job **

**-Teija**

**TRICKING AND TREATING**

**- Let the show begin -**

"We are here, sir", the taxi driver said over his shoulder.

He had been glancing nervously through the rearview mirror at Brian the whole journey. Brian's lips curled into an evil grin. He loved to torture the taxi drivers because both of them knew what he was here for.

"That's twenty bucks, sir."

Brian raised his eyebrows.

"Last time I checked _nothing_ in your taxi company cost less than twenty bucks."

"Um, a special price for you, sir." Brian could see a single sweat drop sliding down the guy's forehead. Disgusting. "A new company policy, sir, making happy customers even happier."

"Yeah, I bet.", Brian muttered under his breath and gave the money to the guy.

Well, if it got him the extra sirs and pleases and the discounts he didn't mind giving the drivers a bit of a hard time during the ride here. It wasn't really their fault they had let themselves to get stuck in Pitts driving a fucking taxi.

The night air was nicely chilly when Brian walked the short distance from the car to the front door of the house a friend of his owed. A bodyguard was standing at the door and he nodded his welcome to Brian as their eyes met. Brian had fucked him once. The guy hadn't been half bad for a total butch.

The main room of the house was already crowded when Brian walked in. It was full of men dressed in black drinking their vodka martinis. Despite how many of the club members were packed into the rather small hall the conversations between men were quiet.

_Look at them, all hunched together like they were ashamed._

The familiar butler took Brian's leather jacket and leaned closer to his ear to whisper: "We've got some new…_product_ at the show tonight, Mr. Kinney, and he's just the way you like it, sir."

"Alright, Ben, thanks for the tip." Brian tapped the older man on his shoulder and slipped a few bills into his hand. The butler smiled at him politely. It was good to have friends.

Suddenly, one of men stepped on a podium at the end of the room and turned towards the crowd. He clapped his hands together a few times and it became very quiet in the room. Brian sipped his drink Ben had delivered him.

"Gentlemen-, gentlemen, can have your attention, please." The man smiled slightly. "Thank you. I assume we are all here, so we might as well start, shall we?"

A few of them nodded their heads and the man went on.

"For the new members' information this is a very exclusive occasion and you have all taken the vow of silence so I suggest we all follow that one simple rule. Other wise – there will be _consequences_."

The smile had disappeared from his face. It wasn't a threat. It was just a reminder of the rules they had all once agreed with.

"Well, good then!" The man slapped his hands once, louder this time. The heavy oak doors next to the podium opened to the shady dungeon kind of corridor.

"Let the show begin!"

**AU*AU*AU*AU*AU*AU**

_Damn, I could kill for a sandwich…_

In fact Justin could have killed for any kind of food since he hadn't eaten a proper meal for days. He was now sitting in a cell type of room with other young men like him. He had travelled a long way all the way from New York but he knew some of them had come even further judging by their hollow cheeks and stuffy being. The hosts never fed them properly or gave a chance to wash up during these trips. It was up to their coming masters.

"This your first time?" Justin jumped a little when the boy next to him spoke on a raspy voice.

"I've been in the business for a while."

The boy nodded. He couldn't have been older than Justin, maybe a year to two younger, actually. His longish dark hair was hanging oily on his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans which were a size or two too small for him. Apparently he had lost his shirt because Justin could see his bare chest in the dim sell light.

"God, I'm so fucking hungry", the boy said not really to anyone and swiped his face with his dirty hand leaving a black stain across his nose. If the guy hadn't been so shabby and Justin so god damn tired he would have been quite cute.

"Yeah, I know. Try not to think about it." Justin tried to comfort him a little for a reason even he didn't know. Usually the attendees didn't speak to each other if not necessary; yes, they all were hungry and tired, but this was the game they had volunteered for. For good money, yes, but still. No pain, no gain.

But he kind of felt sorry for the kid at the same time.

"We'll get food when we get there, okay?"

The guy glanced at Justin briefly and nodded. His eyes were bright like he would be running a fever but Justin doubted he had just been on something and was now coming back down. A very bad choice to take any shit before the trip because you don't want to travel with withdrawal symptoms. The kid was clearly a first timer. Justin wondered how bad this whole day could turn out to be for him.

"I'm Tim, by the way." The guy reached out his hand for Justin.

"Justin." Justin said and shook Tim's hand nice and firmly.

The others didn't really pay attention to their conversation such as it was but were either napping or in their happy places. The constant waiting was really the worst part of this whole journey. Always waiting and with your own thoughts.

Actually it wasn't so bad to have someone to talk to.

"How old are you, Tim?" Justin wanted to know.

"17." Was the tired, quiet answer.

Justin frowned. "You look younger."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Tim chuckled weakly.

"I suppose."

"So how about you?"

"I'm 19."

"You said you have been on the business for a while. What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Is Tony your – employer?"

Justin was surprised how much the kid knew about the business for a rookie. Maybe he should be more careful with his sayings because you never knew who you are really talking to.

"Yeah, he is. Yours too?"

"Uh-huh. For couple of months now. He's pretty cool, said this would be a good opportunity for me to make a nice roll of easy cash but he didn't mention anything about this though."

"In this business there isn't such thing as easy cash. And after he had taken his own part of it you'll hardly have a roll for yourself."

Tim started to say something but there were voices coming from the hallway. The bodyguard looking man keeping an eye on them talked to some other man with hushed whispers. Then they heard a familiar jingle of keys when the guard walked down to the hallway with the other man. They both stopped in front of the sell room.

"Take your pick, Ben. We've got some fresh meat this time too." The guard said to the older man who looked at them critically. Justin could almost a calculator crunching numbers in his head when he was trying to figure out the best and the most productive way to spend his master's money.

Then his eyes locked to Justin's form.

"That one." He pointed him with his finger. "And – , a short pause while his gaze went around to sell. " – that one."

He nodded toward Tim next to Justin.

"Just two?"

"We were quite happy with the last ones we used so we are hiring them again this year."

"Suit yourself", the guard shrugged and opened the cell door. "You two, get up."

_Finally_, Justin thought as he walked to the open door and closer to his next meal.

_Let the show begin._

**AU*AU*AU*AU*AU*AU**

Brian was sitting comfortably on his front row chair drinking his second whiskey. The show had been rather boring so far, not one glimpse of the new boy Ben had talked about and Brian was getting anxious. They had introduced them one boy with long dark hair and an amazing body but Brian wasn't into brunets. At least not tonight.

"And at last but not least our new blond prince", the show runner said and the room was filled with low whispering.

Brian's eyes locked on the blond boy standing in the middle of the circle in a black leather leash. His body was quite boyish still but Brian could already see the lines of forming muscles. The boy was wearing only blue boxers which showed his perfect round ass. Brian licked his lower lip; this was definitely what he was looking for.

"Justin is 19 and this is his first time so let's show him a good time, shall we?"

While the show runner was telling more about Justin the other guy walked him around in the leash. The boy moved willingly when he was yanked forward. When they came to Brian's chair Justin looked right into Brian's eyes. His face was young and pale but his grey eyes amazed Brian. He could almost feel those pouty full lips around his cock sucking already.

Brian signaled the guy holding the leash to come closer. He took a hold on Justin's collar and pulled him on his knees in front of him. The boy made a quiet sound when he landed awkwardly on the hard floor. Everybody was watching them intensively and Brian knew if he bid on this boy no one would dare to stick to it. He bent down to talk to the boy's ear in a low voice so no one could hear them.

"How would you like to be my bitch for tonight, huh?"

Justin stirred a little when Brian's warm breath blew on his ear.

"Yes, sir", he nodded. "I'd like that very much, sir."

"Good", Brian said and shoved Justin roughly away. He always asked before he took. If someone said no, it was a no. He wasn't a rapist like some of the men here.

"He's mine, just name the price." Brian was looking at the show runner now.

"10,000 dollars."

"He better be worth it", Brian muttered as he wrote the check and handed it to a bodyguard.

He has never paid this much for a boy not because he couldn't have afforded it but because he knew no one here was that good at satisfying his needs that he should pay extra. But there was something in this kid and Brian was happy the price wasn't higher because he would have probably paid it anyway. Brian stole the last look of Justin as the guy presenting the boys fastened the leash back on. Justin bit his lower lip leaving it reddish for a while and Brian could feel himself getting hard already.

_It was on._

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRICKING AND TREATING**

**- The tricky tricking part - **

"Close the door."

Justin turned to the loft door and took a deep breath as he slid the door close. There was no coming back after this.

The loft was amazing. Justin has expected some kind of castle because Brian clearly wasn't short on money and sure his home was modern; a fuck-pad, but also kind of warm and cozy. The roof was high and Justin could imagine how the day light would fill the apartment when now it was mysteriously dim lighted.

"You just gonna stand there? I'm pretty sure I didn't pay 10 grand for you to just take a look."

Brian's voice came demanding behind Justin as he wrapped his arms possessively around Justin's middle. Justin startled a little and tensed up, but tried to will himself to calm when Brian's hand slipped under his shirt. The touch was surprisingly soft as Brian traces his fingertips over his stomach and chest.

"I'm not gonna rape you, so calm the fuck down." Brian chuckled against Justin's neck. "But you did say yes when I asked you if you'd be my bitch tonight, don't forget that – "

Suddenly, Brian shoved Justin against one of the pillars and pressed himself tightly on Justin's back.

" – bitch."

Justin was pinned against the pillar as Brian ground his hips slowly. His dick pressed hard and big on Justin's lower back. He couldn't resist meeting the hollow thrusts because even though he was a little scared about what he had gotten himself into, he trusted Brian for some reason. This was a first time he could happily let a client have their way with him.

"I take it you like this. Good, because there's a lot more where this comes from."

Brian bit down on Justin's neck like it was a juicy rib he wanted to swallow whole and the younger man jumped. Justin's shirt was removed and tossed on the floor and the cold metal pillar took Justin's breath away for a while. Brian's hot breath on his neck and cold surface against his chest was quite a combination.

Brian didn't want to waste any time and since his dick was achingly hard in his pants, he decided it was about time they did something about it. He flipped the kid around and pressed him on his knees. Brian was glad he had told the bodyguard escorting Justin to leave the collar and leash on. Now he could easily wrap the leash around his hand and tug Justin closer to his crotch.

"Suck me off", Brian smirked down at Justin. "Bitch."

Justin picked up Brian's dick. It wasn't the biggest he had seen, but it was perfectly shaped and stood proudly in the middle of the dark pubic hair. It was just as cocky as Brian himself.

Justin knew it was kind of cheesy to close his eyes while he took Brian into his mouth, but he wanted to cherish this moment. Really _feel_ it by closing everything else around him away. He wanted only to concentrate on feeling the heaviness of the dick on his tongue as he ran it around the sensitive tip. The bitter and earthy taste of it when he licked his lips. The smell of Brian when he buried his nose on his crotch.

Before he knew it he had totally lost himself in all the feelings and hungrily worked on Brian's dick. The older man couldn't get his eyes off of the kid sucking him. The look on his face was like he was in the seventh heaven and maybe he was. But so was Brian. He was getting closer and closer because he had been hard from the moment he had first laid his eyes on Justin back at the circle.

He decided they were done with the warm up and grabbed Justin's head between his hands to guide his movements and thrusting his hips deeper. Justin gagged and coughed and tried to pull his head further away, but Brian's vice like grip didn't give in one bit. He couldn't breathe when the blunt dickhead filled the back of his throat and made him almost throw up.

Soon the experience he had on giving head kicked in and he willed the panic go away and breathed deeply through his nostrils every time Brian pulled back. His eyes were watering and drool dripping down his jaw, but he had learned not to care about those things a long time ago. He just looked up at Brian and stuck his tongue out and tried to cover his teeth the best he could.

_Jesus_, Brian thought he had been in control here, but totally lost it when the kid looked up at him. There were tears and salvia running down his face. He gagged slightly when Brian hit his gag reflex over and over again.

_Fuuuuuck_.

Brian threw his head back and held his breath when he suddenly froze and shoot his load down to the kid's throat. When the first wave of ultimate pleasure had passed he let out the breath with a low growl. He held Justin in place pressed against his hips as his throat spasmed around his dick. He was enjoying the pressure warming his member when he suddenly felt Justin's fingernails sharp on his thighs.

"What the –" Brian started, irritated with the interruption before understood the cough (so to speak) as he saw Justin's red face and the clear panic in his eyes. When Brian eased himself off, Justin gasped for air and sat back on his butt.

"Sorry." Brian said.

"No biggie", Justin croaked wiping his face.

Brian doubted Justin had as fun as Brian but the kid was smiling nevertheless. His face and hair were a mess and some of Brian's load had splashed on his chest. He slowly got up to stand on his wobbly legs. He was a little dizzy for the lack of oxygen and his throat was sore, but altogether, nothing he couldn't handle. Brian smirked at him and walked over to the kitchen area.

"Don't know about you but I'm hungry as hell."

Justin's stomach growled at the mention of food. The host had fed them with proper food but it felt like it was ages ago. But it wasn't like he could just follow Brian to his kitchen like it was his own. Some clients preferred their tricks stayed in bed. Even though the food Brian got out of the fridge looked delicious Justin decided it was better to let the client call the shots and draw the lines. He had learned that a hard way few months ago when a guy had stabbed him with a kitchen knife because Justin had tried to nick a slice of bread.

"I don't think you can survive on my cum alone for the whole time so you better eat something." Brian called Justin from his thoughts.

When Justin didn't move a muscle Brian stared at him for a while and then nodded slightly.

"Okay, I guess I get it. Here." He put some food on a plate and handed it to Justin. "Come on, Justin."

Justin grabbed the plate and dig in hungrily. The sandwich was amazing even though Justin could hardly taste it for eating so fast. He wasn't going to risk the plate taking away from him.

"Hey, go easy on it." Brian took a step closer and Justin glanced at him warily.

He couldn't tell where this sudden distrust came from since he had just minutes ago let the other man take full control of his body, but Justin guessed that was just for sex. In sex you have to let the other one set the pace and because they were on the client's time and money, Justin really doesn't have a say what they do in bed. When it came to everything else Justin doesn't trust anyone. Sex was rather harmless but eating in someone's kitchen could kill you.

"Fine." Brian lifted his hands up and backed away. "I'm gonna take a shower, feel free to eat what you want." And with that he was out of the kitchen.

**AU*AU*AU*AU*AU*AU**

The hot spray of pounding water relaxed his shoulders. Brian had been in the shower for quite a time now, but it felt too good to leave just yet and he really wanted to give Justin some time to get his stomach full. Not that he felt obligated in any way or sorry for the kid but he knew from experience hungry tricks really were no fun.

The spray was so loud in his ears and the room so full of moist mist that he didn't notice when Justin entered the room. Suddenly there just was a pair of hands washing his back. Brian spun around trying not to slip over on the wet floor.

"Don't _ever_ sneak behind my back!"

Justin took a step back and raised his eyebrows.

"Well excuse the hell out of me."

Brian's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Justin of his neck and slammed against the shower wall maybe rougher than needed. Justin grunted from the force of the move.

"Don't forget your place, bitch." Brian growled dangerously while holding Justin by his neck. "You're getting a bit cocky, huh? It's only 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir' for now on, you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Mmm, that's better."

Brian snuggled close to Justin. The kid looked smaller without his clothes, almost childlike, but Brian wasn't fool enough to think there wouldn't be hidden power in that little body of his. This was a kid who had survived this life for God knows how long. Brian knew he'd have to show who the boss is from the very beginning and he would not tolerate disobedience.

"You do as I say and we are gonna get along just fine, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's my boy." Brian mumbled while nipping Justin's shoulders.

He had left a pretty impressive bruise on his neck before. A few kisses and a lick on that spot and Justin was already thrusting back at him. Brian smiled to himself. This was too easy.

"You're a needy little fucker, aren't ya?"

"Yes, sir." Justin sighed and arched his back so his ass was pressed tightly against Brian's already hard dick.

"Oh, yes you are." Brian grunted and rubbed his member on the younger man's ass crack. The soap between the cheeks quickly turned out to be an excellent lubricant providing _just_ enough friction.

"You want me to fuck you?" Brian whispered over the noise of the shower and prayed to God the kid wouldn't tell him no because he doubted he could have followed the rule of not raping anyone. He liked to play rough but also made sure his partners knew this.

Justin gulped.

"Yes, sir."

Next thing he felt was a white shock of mind blowing pain when Brian penetrated him without any preparation and given the size of Brian's dick it was a lot stretching for Justin's ass to do. The younger man tried to muffle his screams by biting on his arms, but couldn't help few of them escaping from his mouth. They echoed in the wide shower room. Justin's developing hard on died away.

"God," Brian breathed. "Fuck."

He held still for a moment. The kid was stiff as a wooden stick but when Brian let his hand wander down he felt the limp dick. Justin was biting down on his arm and had screwed his eyes shut. Brian got to handed it to the kid for making almost no sounds.

As for a reward Brian started kissing the bruise on Justin's neck again and rubbing his lower back trying to relax the tight muscles. Justin felt like he was being cut in two pieces. Brian's dick sure felt a lot bigger than it had appeared and it didn't he had expected at least some kind of preparation or even a warning. But he was asked to be fucked and boy wasn't he getting some.

Suddenly he felt Brian's hand on his back and lips on his neck. The movements of his palms were almost soothing and comforting. The combination of Brian kissing his sweet spot, rubbing his back, and his dick inside made Justin a bit dizzy. Jesus, it would make a second time in an hour!

But Brian was getting impatient. Justin was hot and tight around him, way better than he would have ever imagined. The kid was starting to loosen up a bit which made it not so uncomfortable for them both if Brian would move just…a…little.

_Fuck._

They both groaned. From that very first thrust Brian could tell he wasn't going to last. Actually, he would most probably lose it pretty fast. He put his hands around Justin's hips and took a good hold of the kid. He was still tense and sounded a bit uncomfortable when Brian moved inside him, but Jesus, that just felt so amazing.

Before he knew it he was pounding Justin's ass in earnest. He bent the kid over a bit to lean against the shower wall so his ass was set up perfectly for him. Brian's hands left white prints on Justin's skin where he grabbed tight. Their sounds echoed in the shower room.

Justin was just getting into it again when he suddenly felt Brian's movements starting to speed up. His hips were snapping faster and the pace was getting more frantic and uncoordinated. Then Brian grabbed Justin and pressed him tight against his chest and buried himself balls deep. The rapid breathing felt cool on Justin's damp skin and gave him goose bumps.

Then it was all over.

To be honest Justin didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Guess he had expected more from a man like Brian and now he realized how fooled he had been by Brian's looks and appearance; they were all like Brian. They only cared about their own pleasure and why shouldn't they? They were on their money after all.

"You okay?" Brian asked after he had calmed down a bit.

And there it was; a simple question which made Brian different.

"Of course, sir." Justin answered. His ass was sore as hell and the shower had run out of warm water long time ago and he was getting cold. And his dick was soft again.

"Bullshit." Brian said and pulled out. Justin winced a little. He always hated that part.

Brian stepped out of the shower to towel himself dry and Justin followed him walking awkwardly. Before he knew what was happening he was wrapped in a big rough towel. It felt both good and bad on Justin's flushed skin.

"I don't want water drops all over my floor." And with that Justin was left alone in the shower room as Brian stepped out.

**AU*AU*AU*AU*AU*AU**

"No, I can't. Well, because I'm busy."

Brian was on a phone when Justin walked in the living room. He had taken a pair of Brian's boxers which were a little too big for him and was wearing a grey t-shirt he had found lying on the toilet seat.

"Yes, Michael, I'll be there."

Brian was pressing his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. He was clearly annoyed.

"Well, I've always been a heartless shithead, so are you really surprised?"

A short pause. There was a slight frown on Brian's forehead.

"Yeah, I love you too", Brian said in an overly sweet voice and hang up on whoever was on the other end.

Justin coughed to let Brian know he was in the room. Brian looked up at him.

"Oh, good, you're ready."

'For what?' Justin thought to himself.

"For bed", Brian said, smirking like he had heard Justin's thoughts. "Relax, I'm not gonna fuck anymore tonight. We have a whole weekend so I can take my time with you."

Brian's bed wasn't really a bed. Well at least nothing Justin had seen before. The dipping mattress was on a platform which was surrounded by pillars with wooden blinds between them. There were several dim blue neon lights on the wall creating a soft light on the sheets. Something modern, but warm and cozy.

Suddenly, Justin could barely hold his eyes open. All the exhaustion from the journey finally took a toll on him. Or more likely Justin let the tiredness in because normally he wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep with a total stranger. He didn't know Brian, but he had an unreal feeling of trust for this man. And that was bad. That was really bad.

"You coming?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow holding a blanket up for Justin to slip under. When Justin looked unsure Brian let out a frustrated huff. "It's either this or the sofa, your choice."

Justin shrugged and climbed next to Brian. If the trick wanted to sleep comfortably who he was to stop his pleasure, right? As he laid his head on the soft pillow Brian pulled the covers over them both. They shifted for a while to get comfortable and ended up with Justin lying on his side facing away from Brian and Brian on his back his other hand loosely hanging on Justin's hip.

"Night." Brian murmured.

"Night." Justin replied before drifting off.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRICKING AND TREATING**

**- Tricking with some treating - **

Brian didn't want to waste any time of his weekend with the kid but after he had woken up the next morning and saw the peaceful face of Justin he just couldn't wake him up too. It had been pretty clear the kid was tired as death. The sex and shower had worked their miracles.

Brian climbed out of the bed slowly though he doubted anything could have knocked the kid out of his sleep. Then did the same morning routines Brian did every day; put the coffee maker on, go take a shower, shave, brush teeth, get dressed, squeeze some orange juice, drink the coffee, and read the paper. It only took about half an hour.

When he folded the newspaper close Justin was still fast asleep. The covers were tangled around his feet as he laid there on his stomach his face half buried into the pillow. Brian wondered how the hell the kid could breathe like that. Brian could feel his dick filling with blood just by looking Justin sleep but he didn't want to wake him just yet. First he'd have to do his morning workout. Then it was time for some fun.

**AU*AU*AU*AU*AU*AU**

There was a strange tickling sensation on his back slowly going south. It made odd patterns on his skin causing Justin to itch. Suddenly Justin was wide awake, flipping over, and grabbing the hand now closing to his ass. Oh no, there was no way no one could jump on him.

The adrenalin filled his veins as he held Brian's hand by his wrist. There was a mix of amusement and surprise on his face and Justin let go of his hand feeling like an idiot.

"Sorry, sir." He cast his eyes down. "Just thought you were someone else."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "Someone else?"

"Ahem, yeah. Forgot I was here, that's all. Sorry, sir."

Brian looked at him funny but didn't say anything. He lifted his hand off of Justin's ass. Justin closed his eyes. _You stupid son of a bitch…_

"Sir, I didn't –"

"Don't sweat it, kid."

Justin didn't really have anything else to say so he chose to shut up. There was no point of making this more awkward than it already was. He just hoped Brian wouldn't mention this to the hosts or more importantly to Tony.

"You hungry?"

Justin shook his head.

"Well there's some juice and coffee over there if you feel like it, help yourself."

"Thank you, sir."

They fell into silence. Both lying on their backs staring at the roof of the platform. Justin noticed then there was a mirror up there and he had to close his eyes so didn't have to look at himself or Brian.

"Open your eyes." Brian said.

Justin frowned. "Sir, I – "

"Open them." There was a clear command in Brian's voice now.

Justin sighed and opened his eyes and looked up at the mirror reflecting their image. Their eyes met on the mirror. Justin couldn't read the older man's face but there was something going on.

"What do you like to do in bed?"

Justin turned his head to look at Brian to say something but he was shortly cut off.

"Don't turn away, just answer the question."

But that was the thing; Justin couldn't answer that question. What kind of a question was it anyway? You don't ask your whores what they were into! It wasn't like Justin had never had sex on his own terms but it was so long ago he couldn't remember anymore. His job was to please the client not to fill his own needs so what he really wanted to do in bed had kind of become…well…irrelevant.

"Come on! Don't tell me there's nothing 'cause I'm pretty sure you _didn't_ like me shoving my dick up in your ass last night." Brian's eyes pierced Justin through the mirror.

"It was fine, sir."

"Fine?"

Brian frowned.

"_Fine_?"

Now he propped himself up so he could look at Justin in the face.

"You're telling me- that me- fucking you last night- was _fine_?"

Brian was clearly annoyed and Justin didn't know how to get out the situation. He hadn't meant it to come out like _that_.

"I mean – "

"Oh, shut up, twat."

And now Brian was smiling slightly. Justin glanced at him confusion written all over his face. Where was Brian getting at with this? Was he trying to trick Justin to talk out of turn?

Brian seemed satisfied when Justin snapped his mouth shut. He reached out his right hand and stroked Justin's left cheek softly. It was a firm yet tentative touch, like Brian was looking for something.

Then suddenly Brian leaned in and kissed Justin on his lips.

A proper, soft, _loving_ kiss.

As Brian backed away Justin opened his eyes (_when had he closed them?_) and found himself staring at Brian's dark ones. They were so close Justin could actually see there was a black spot on both of Brian's irises. Seemed like they sucked all the light landing on Brian's face and made his eyes sparkle. Justin could feel sinking deeper and deeper into those round hazel things. He was just about to sink in when –

"I bet you liked that, huh?"

Justin blinked and nodded.

"Yes, sir. I liked that very much."

"Then I don't think – "

Brian leaned in again, this time kissing Justin's jaw.

" – you would mind –"

A soft poke on his chin and Justin turned his head to give Brian a better access to kiss and lick his neck.

" – me doing it again?"

Justin was so overwhelmed from the gentle touches Brian was landing on his sensitive skin he couldn't almost speak.

"Uh, no, sir, I wouldn't mind."

"Good." Brian said and pushed Justin on his back and crawled half on top of him. Not in the possessive kind of way like last night but like he wanted to be as close to Justin's body as possible. He lifted Justin's hands over his head, but wasn't trying to control the younger man's movements otherwise.

Yet Brian was definitely the one in control.

Justin could barely breathe as Brian worked his way slowly down on Justin's throat. He didn't bite down to it bruising the surface, but moistened the skin with his tongue and then puffed little breaths on the damp area. He found the mark from last night and nipped it with his lips covered teeth as his hands reached Justin's nipples and started to play with the soft nubs.

Oh yeah, Brian was definitely the one in control.

As Brian started exploring Justin's navel with his tongue the blonde was a writhing mess. He rarely got off with clients because they never cared if he was having the time of his life while they were pounding his ass, but now he was rock hard and desperate for Brian to touch his cock. What made Justin think Brian would ever actually do it was beyond him but he just had a feeling Brian wouldn't leave Justin hanging like this. Not that he hadn't experienced that too…

But all the doubts flew out the loft's window down to the street to be hit by cars when Brian finally reached his dick and took it in his mouth. Balls deep. There was no dancing around it. No licking the balls at first and slowly getting up to the tip by licking the shaft sensually. The blow job was as straight forward and honest as Brian himself.

Justin couldn't help but let his mouth hang open for a silent scream of pleasure. Brian's head was popping up and down as he swallowed Justin down over and over again. Justin caught an eye on the mirror above them and god damn it watching someone blowing you is fucking hot.

Brian's tongue was flat against on the down side of Justin's dick when the tip of it brushed the back of his throat. There were quiet choking noises coming from Brian's mouth and few drops of salvia dripping down to Justin's balls. Justin gripped the sheets tightly with his fingers and tried not to push his hips up from the mattress. This was a rare occasion and he was not going to fuck it up. But he would have to fuck _something_ soon!

Then his dick was wholly out of Brian's warm mouth and Justin dared to look up. The desperate state he was in must have showed in his face because Brian chuckled a little. He stretched his other hand up and tugged Justin's other arm down. All the way down to rest on the top of his dark haired head. There was a boyish grin playing on Brian's face.

"There's no need to hold back, I sure as hell didn't last night."

And with that Brian went back to his dick swallowing the hard shaft down again. Justin's hand rested lightly on Brian's head. Just the feeling of Brian sliding up and down was amazing but now he had a chance to actually guide him. Justin embraced the opportunity gladly because it wasn't like something like this would happen anytime soon.

So Justin started to lift his hips to meet Brian's mouth and pressing his head deeper at the same time. Brian didn't try to resist him which gave him more courage. He ever dared to tangle his fingers through Brian's soft, short locks of hair to keep him in place while he pushed his dick all the way in. He must have been choking Brian, but couldn't really find himself caring about that because that silky soft pressure felt so mind blowing when Brian gulped down around him.

And then Justin was done. The orgasm hit him so suddenly he just held his breath and opened his eyes wide open. The primitive senses took over and moved his body. His tights were shaking and pelvis vibrating. He could feel his buttocks relax and tense as he thrust his dick down Brian's throat.

And Brian swallowed it all.

Finally Justin relaxed his limbs and let go of Brian's head. He just laid there boneless trying to catch his breathing. Small waves of pleasure washed over him as he basked in the afterglow. His entire body was enjoying itself.

"I really liked that, sir." Justin muttered as Brian crawled back up beside him.

"Hmm, I bet you did." Brian said quietly with a hoarse voice.

He lifted the blanket to cover them both.

"Now, go back to sleep, we have stuff to do later."

Justin sighed deeply and curled in on himself. He was already half asleep, but could feel Brian slipping an arm around him and pulling a little closer. He snuggled into the warmness and was out in the matter of seconds.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRICKING AND TREATING**

**- Treating a trick can be tricky - **

Justin had never seen so many rainbows in one place. There were rainbows on the walls, glued to the windows, hanging from the roof. The whole place was covered in glaring colors and packed with people.

They were at the Liberty Diner.

Brian had said he had an appointment with his friends and asked what Justin intended on doing because there was no way he was going to leave him alone in the loft. After they had woken up from the glorious blowjob session nap Brian had been his grumpy old self. The change didn't really surprise Justin, maybe it had been some kind of a trick after all. The only problem was Justin didn't know whether he had made it out or not.

"Brian! Over here!" Was shouted from one of booths.

There was a brown haired man waving and smiling at them. Well, at Brian. Brian waved back, more calmly, and walked over to them and Justin couldn't really do anything else than follow him.

With the brunet man there were also an older brunet who looked like an accountant, or some boring shit like that, and a skinny tall man wearing tight red leather pants and a green shirt.

"I thought you said you were busy", the accountant-look-a-like said a little disappointed.

"Aw, and miss all the fun?" Brian said mockingly taking a seat next to the brunet who had waved before. Then their all eyes turned to look at Justin as he stood awkwardly at the end of the table.

"Who are you?" asked the man in bright colors.

"He's –" Brian started but was cut off by a loud, slightly raspy woman scream. Then there was a hand with long fingernails in Justin's hair. He spun around in surprise and was face to face to a creature he would have laughed at if he hadn't been so scared to death.

What was it with these people and sneaking around?

"Check out this cute little bubble butt!" The woman said smiling widely and pinched his cheek between her fingers.

She was wearing a red wing, a vest full of different kinds of buttons, a t-shirt which had a text "I love my penis" in it, and a pair of blue tights. She was like the place itself, only on foot.

"You're fucking adorable, you know that?" The woman was beaming. "Haven't seen you before. What's your name, honey? You with someone?" Justin was amazed by the speed the woman spoke.

"Nice you like him, Debbie, but he's with me." Brian announced behind the menu. Now everybody was looking at Brian and Justin took the opportunity and squeezed himself to sit next to the accountant.

"Of course he is", Debbie said and looked at Justin a little sad. "Well, honey, what's your name? How did you meet Brian? At Babylon?"

"He's – " Brian started again but this time it was Justin who interrupted him.

"I'm Justin and I'm not from here. Brian bought me for the weekend from a friend of his so he can fuck me."

Justin smiled his best innocent looking smile. Everyone at the table fell into a deathly silence. Justin didn't dare to look, but he could feel Brian staring at him over his menu. Debbie blinked her eyes few times, then threw her head back, and let out the loudest laugh Justin have ever heard. The others, except Brian and himself, joined a little unsure.

"Well, would you hear that, huh!"

Debbie tried to catch her breath and wiped her eyes. Then her hand was in Justin's hair again.

"I'm Debbie and I work at the Diner. I've known Brian from when he was a kid. This is my son Michael – "

She pointed at the brunet next to Brian and Justin shook his hand over the table.

" – and this is Emmett, our very own Flame Boy – "

Now Justin was shaking a hand with the colorful man sitting in the corner.

" – and last but not least Ted, who owns his own porn website."

Justin raised his eyebrows at that as he shook hands with Ted. Guess you never know.

"Welcome to the Liberty Avenue, honey!" Debbie threw her hands in the air causing all the fake jewel on her wrists jingling.

"Think you're done with your parade now? I'd like you to take my order." Came Brian's slightly bored voice behind the menu. "I'll have a turkey sandwich, hold the mayo, and a coffee- black." Then he glanced at Justin. "He'll take the same with a side of fries." Debbie was a bit taken aback by Brian ordering for Justin as well, but hid it pretty well.

"Okay, guys, I'll be back with your orders in a minute."

When Debbie was gone there was an awkward silence in the table and Justin hoped she would come back soon. In the meantime Justin couldn't help but wonder. He wondered how a man like Brian had friends like this. They didn't seem to fit in with his cold and witty lifestyle. Apparently they didn't know about Brian's little hobby of shopping boys for weekends.

"So, Justin, where are you from?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I'm from New York."

"Really? Oh, I've always wanted to go there!" Emmett clapped his hands few times. "I bet you've seen all the _fabulous_ places out there!"

Sure, if you can call Tony's dingy community house and nightly street corners fabulous.

"I live further away from the down town, sorry."

And then came the question Justin hadn't answered honestly to since he was 14.

"What do you do?"

If Brian hadn't been paying attention to the table conversation he sure as hell was now. Justin could see the faint amusement on his face. His head was slightly dipped to the side while he looked at him curiously.

"I don't. I've always wanted to be an artist, but right now I'm just waiting to get into this art school I've applied."

And that was partly true. He _had_ wanted to be an artist, still wanted in fact. He _had_ applied to one art school in New York but hadn't gotten in. After that he had kind of just wondered around by his parents' money but after he had come out for his parents they had plugged the money flow and Justin had started to study at the School of Streets. He had run into Tony in one bar and had worked for him ever since. It wasn't like he liked to do what he did but as the saying went, you don't live in New York, you survive in New York.

"Oh, an artist, how exciting!" Emmett said.

"Yes, how exciting." Brian said knowingly.

"Well, what are you doing in Pittsburgh?" Michael looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm with Brian."

"I can see that, but are you _doing _here?" Michael pressed and Justin was getting slightly annoyed.

"Well if you really must know right now I'm having a lunch and after this we are probably going back to the loft and have mindless sex for hours."

Justin was looking directly at Michael. He didn't know what the guy's problem was but he wasn't getting any bullshit from anyone he didn't work for. Justin glanced at Brian who looked if possible even more amused. He lifted his hand to rest on Michael's shoulders and leaned into to kiss the other man's cheek.

"Calm down, girls, there's enough of me for both of you." Brian teased.

"Shut up, Brian." Michael sniffed his nose and tried to swat Brian away half-heartedly.

"Oh, Mikey, you're so pathetic."

The look on Michael's face was so lovey-dovey it made Justin mentally want to gag. The man was obviously in love with Brian. He couldn't really say he knew Brian but he knew enough to tell there was no way in the world he would ever date a man like Michael. But apparently Michael saw Justin as a threat and Justin fought with an idea to stick around just to see the vinegary expression on his face again.

**AU*AU*AU*AU*AU*AU**

"So, an artist, huh?" Brian stated while they were driving back to the loft from the diner.

"I wasn't bullshitting. I do want to be an artist and I'm not half bad at it either." Justin bit his lower lip and cast his eyes down. "Sir." He added quietly.

"So what's stopping you?" Brian asked glancing between the road and Justin. "Or are you saying you'd rather let guys fuck you than join the art world?"

"Men like you and their money."

Brian huffed.

"Oh, you're not seriously trying to play _that_ card?"

"What card?"

"That _poor-little-me-all-alone-in-this-big-world_ because it's bullshit and you know it."

Justin frowned.

"Look, not that it's any of your business, but you don't know anything about me or my life." He glared at Brian under his brows. "_Sir_." He added mockingly.

"No, I don't, but you don't get to act like a twat just because you haven't ever even tried." Brian shot back. He didn't sound annoyed or angry, he was just saying.

"What I don't get is why do you even care?" Justin narrowed his eyes. Brian shrugged.

"I don't."

"Yeah, right."

"What? I don't!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. What is it with you anyway? Do your whores often turn into charity cases?" Justin knew he was on thin ice, but already was sick of Brian's mixed signals. He wanted to know what was what.

"I think you're forgetting your place, bitch." Brian growled.

"So as long as I give the answers you want to hear I can have my own opinions?"

Brian didn't say anything so Justin went on.

"Well, guess what, the world doesn't work that way! Your friends obviously don't know about your little double life so don't come to tell me how I should live mine, okay?"

Justin folded his arms and stared at the road.

The rest of the drive went on in silence and when the loft door was closed after them Brian immediately grabbed Justin and pinned him on it. Justin was a little taken aback by the sudden attack and tensed. Brian pressed his body fully against his and his breath was hot on Justin face. It smelled slightly like a turkey sandwich.

"So you wanna be a little brat whore, huh?"

Justin gulped at the tone of Brian's voice. This didn't promise well.

"Fine with me, that's what I'm paying for anyways."

And then Justin was flipped over and faced the cold gray surface of the metal door. His hands were yanked over his head and he winced as his shoulders gave a protest. Brian held Justin by his wrists and with his other hand he lifted Justin's shirt up to sneak his fingers between the door and Justin's belly.

"You like this?" Brian whispered. "You like being fucked by my dick? By all those men's dicks? Like being paid for it? Like being treated like an _animal_?"

Brian's words were like knifes going through Justin's heart as it sank down to his knees. He had been assaulted before for what he did for living but he could have lived with that. It was easy not to care about nasty, but Brian was different. There was no mock, despise, sex or revulsion in his voice. He was just…asking. Justin closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the metal door.

"No, sir, I don't."

And that was that. Brian let go of him but didn't step back from him.

"Then what are you doing? What are you doing _here_?"

Justin didn't move or respond in any way. He just kept his eyes close and tried to remain calm. Brian was starting to pull away when Justin opened his mouth.

"I've got nowhere else to go, nothing else to do." And damn, if his voice wasn't quivering just a bit. "Please, sir."

Brian didn't move away. He just leaned back against Justin's back and kept breathing. In and out. Justin could feel the steady rhythm of his chest rising and falling. The air coming out of Brian's nose tickled Justin's neck a little. The body behind him felt warm and solid. It was like a thick barrier which would take all the hits of life and keep Justin safe, unharmed.

Justin's eyes were watering and he sniffed his nose quietly. Must be his allergies kicking in.

"You aren't crying, are you?" Brian asked near Justin's ear and his voice rumbled through his body.

"I'm not some little faggot." Justin shot back a little more annoyed than necessary. Brian chuckled and brushed Justin with his nose softly.

"No, you're not. You're actually pretty brave, not every kid would have pulled out a life like that."

Later that night after Brian had given Justin another breathtaking blowjob and fucked him through the mattress they laid in the bed. Brian had fallen asleep long ago, but Justin kept tossing and turning. It was either too hot or too cold, the pillow was lumpy, and the blanket weighted like a sin.

Finally, Justin gave up and got out of bed. He walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Brian turned in the bed and Justin froze. He didn't want to wake the older man, he just needed some alone time to wrap his head around all this.

So Brian had been the one who could have gotten the answer out of Justin. _What are you doing here?_

Honestly Justin didn't know what the hell he was doing; he just knew he didn't want to do this forever. He didn't see himself sucking a dick for money 10 years from now. But where _did_ he see himself in 10 years? In New York? No, too many memories. In Pittsburgh? Maybe. With Brian? Yeah, in his dreams. Besides Brian was just a trick, not his partner. No, he needed to sort some things out first before he could move on with his new life.

But where should he start? Justin looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 3:27. He started slowly and quietly to pick his stuff together. He wrote quickly a note for Brian, took few bills from Brian's wallet, and left the building. He could make it to the last bus out of town.

**AU*AU*AU*AU*AU*AU**

_I know you paid for the whole weekend but I had to go. And besides, you're the one who put ideas in my head! So don't give me that bitchy look... _

_Wish me luck. _

_-J.T._

_By the way I lent some money from you…_

Brian checked his wallet and indeed he was short about $40. He shrugged, Justin was right; it wasn't like he was going to need it anyway. Besides it was the price Brian would be ready to pay if it got Justin out of his present lifestyle.

_And why the hell should I give a shit about his lifestyle?_

That was a good question. There was something about that kid Brian couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't like Justin was his first whore so what made Brian to try to talk him out of selling himself?

Maybe it was the beauty of Justin that had dazzled Brian? No, Brian had fucked thousands of beautiful men and no one had had this kind of impact on him before. Maybe it was jealousy? What if he didn't want to share Justin with others? No, he wasn't Justin's boyfriend and even if he was, he most certainly didn't do jealous. Or boyfriends.

So what was left? Brian frowned. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he admired Justin. He'd had a hell of a life and yet he was this punk ass kid who didn't take bullshit from anyone. He had let Brian use him and call the shots but… It would have taken just one word from Justin to put a stop to all of it and Brian would have done it. He had his principles, he wasn't a rapist and Justin had known that but let Brian have his way anyway. It was the gut that the kid had, that gotten to Brian.

Brian sighed and rumpled the piece of paper that hold Justin's note.

_Good luck, twat._

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRICKING AND TREATING**

**- My treat -**

_**Four days later…**_

Brian was concentrating on his ad works when there was a loud bang at his front door. He sighed frustrated and decided to ignore the sound. He had had it with the constant interruptions; first the munchers had wanted to know if Brian wanted to join them for a late brunch and about half an hour after that Michael had asked him to come with him to Debbie's.

There was another knock, more persistent this time, but this was a game Brian was a champion at. It's called 'Ignore the annoying piece of shit at your door'. So he just kept going with his work and typed ideas down for his new account.

But this piece of shit was tough. The noise was starting to build up in Brian's brain when the person behind his door ignored Brian's ignoring and kept bashing. Finally he had enough and got up and walked to the door.

"_What?_"

And if it wasn't the blond twink standing there his hand up ready for another knock concert.

Brian frowned.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Justin was avoiding his eyes. Brian noticed he was caring a duffel bag and couple of smaller bags with him. They looked heavy but he had no intensions of giving a hand. He had a bad feeling of where this was heading.

"Can I come in?" Justin asked quietly.

"No."

"Come on, Brian." Justin sighed and closed his eyes. He looked exhausted and even skinnier than the last time Brian had seen him.

"You owe me money", Brian growled. There was clearly something going on with the kid, something had happened, but he wasn't just going to let him walk in. It didn't work like that.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Justin exclaimed and waved his free hand in frustration.

It was then the light of the hallway hit Justin's face and revealed it to Brian to see. Justin's left eye was angry red-purple and almost swollen shut. There was a rather wide cut on his right cheek, just under his eye. Its bleeding had stopped, but the blood had left stains all over Justin's face. Also his nose had been bleeding. But the worse injury appeared to be around his neck; clear hand prints from fingers curling around it to squeeze his airways shut.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Justin swallowed.

"Could I just please come in?"

Brian stepped away from the door and Justin carried his bags inside. That was when Brian noticed he was limping his left leg a bit. God knows, what other traumas the kid held in.

"Think you should go show those to someone?" Brian asked from Justin's back.

The kid chuckled humorously.

"And say what? That my employer didn't agree with me when I said I'm gonna quit working for him?"

Brian let out a sigh and pitched the bridge of his nose. _Shit_.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just need a place to crash."

Brian's eyebrows shot up.

"And you decided to come for me because –?"

Justin turned to face Brian. His shoulders were slumped and hands hanging loosely in his jacket pockets. His face was even more brutal now when shown in the brighter light of Brian's loft. His blond hair was oily and his clothes stained. There were few rips on his denim jacket. Clearly the kid was tired and hurt. And scared to death.

"Do you have any ice?"

Brian nodded and went to the kitchen. He rumbled through his freezer and got out of some frozen beans and handed the bag to Justin who pressed it on his swollen eye. A small hiss escaped from his lips. Brian signed Justin to take a seat as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"So, you care to tell me what happened?"

Justin shrugged.

"Like I said. I went to New York and let Tony know about my retirement plans and he wasn't so crazy about the idea."

"No shit."

"So I bought a ticket back here and – "

"With what money?"

When Justin didn't answer Brian shook his head and bit his lower lip. He took a deep breath and tried to put his thoughts together. What the _fuck_ was he supposed to do now?

Justin cleared his throat and glanced at Brian nervously.

"We could pick up from where we left the other weekend?"

There was a slightly flirty tone in Justin's voice and Brian didn't like that one bit. It was why he had gotten into trouble in the first place! _No_, Brian told his dick which was starting to register the opportunity to fuck, _I'm not getting involved with this any more than necessary. If even that much!_

"But of course if you don't want me anymore…"

Brian lifted his eyes to look at the kid when he heard Justin's now a bit unsure voice. He was fiddling the frozen bag of beans in his hands and looking at it like it was the most interesting item in the world. Justin's posture was telling its cruel story of years' worth of violence, molesting and fear. He was defeated and Brian couldn't help feeling a sting of guilt in his mind.

_Well, sorry is bullshit._

"First, this is _so_ not about me not wanting you, second don't you think you've got bigger concerns at the moment, and third don't you even try to make me feel guilty about this!"

As Brian was speaking Justin curled even smaller in to himself and hung his head low.

"I know your life hasn't been easy but whose has? You have made your own choices and now you've got to live with them so you don't get to blame me for your bruises."

Justin sniffed quietly. Brian walked over to stand in front of the kid. He reached his arm and lifted Justin's face up to meet Brian's eyes. There were tear tracks on his cheeks washing away some of the drained blood. The snot running from his nose was making his face even more of a mess. Brian wiped the other cheek lightly smearing the dirt under his thumb.

"But I want you to know something, okay? Are you listening to me?"

Brian's voice was stern but gentle. Justin nodded. Brian looked straight into his eyes.

"Despite you being a twat and all you're one hell of a kid. You've had your share of problems but you've made it. Somehow you've managed to pull it through all the shit to the next day."

Justin's sniffed his nose again but the tears had stopped.

"You've got balls."

Justin smiled weakly and leaned into Brian's hand. The older man looked on, amazed when the smile broke through the tears, and even if it was just barely there it managed to light up the whole room. It was like basking in sunshine. Brian could almost feel the warmness on his face.

And then Brian kissed him. It was a light, gentle touch of lips.

After it Brian didn't pull away but pressed their foreheads together and folded his arms around Justin's neck. Justin had closed his eyes and was breathing deeply. Once again he wanted to just feel all the things they shared; every brush of skin, every cool puff of air, every smell and taste of Brian. They listened to each other's breathings for a while until Brian broke the silence.

"I'm not promising you anything."

"I know."

"One fuck up and you're out of here."

"I understand."

"I have rules."

"Of course."

"We are _not_ together. We are not lovers or partners."

"Naturally. "

"This is just temporary."

"Uh-huh."

Silence.

"So…You wanna fuck?"

Justin chuckled and captured Brian's lips for another kiss, a deeper one this time.

"This one is on the house."

**The End**

**Sequel? **

**-Teija**


End file.
